


Two of a kind

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: Harry didn't need love- he found it stupid. He tries to stay away from it but Love was always Messing him upBen wanted love but He couldn't find the right person. When he became King he went to the Isle to get some new VKs personally.The both met each other and then slowly fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Auradon and Ben was nervous.. he had a strange Dream: something about a dark horrible place...he didn't like that dream.. but it did remind him of something very important he wanted to tell his parents. At breakfast He was shaking a little, his parents didn't notice- Beast was to busy stuffing his face and doing paper work, Bell was busy reading a new book. Ben was surprised..he always was when he saw his mom had a new book, Atfer all she read all the books in their library. He was a little to nervous to eat, Atfer all his plan was not a very good one. But he had to do it. He cleared his throat and said "Mom? Dad?" They both looked at him. "Yes Ben?" Beast asked. Ben swallowed and then went for it. "I want to get some new Villain kids here, and I want to Go get them personally." Beast Stood up and said "what?!? That's not gonna happen!" Ben stood up as well. "Dad- we already did it once, why Can't we do it again?" He asked and pointed out the window. "They dersve a chance!" He argued as Beast Slammed his hand on the table. "Four is enough!" He yelled and Ben Felt a flame of anger flare up inside of him. "Honey..Why don't we?" Belle asked,standing up as well and putting a hand on her husband shoulder. Beast looked at her and calmed down a little.he looked at Ben and took a deep breath. "Fine- but only one kid got it? And you take a weapon." Ben knew there was no point arguing with his father-this was the best he was gonna get. "Can I go today?" He asked. To his and Belle's amazement Beast actually said yes

It was a sunny day on the isle..And the son of Hook hated it. He preferred Raniy days to sunny days. Atfer all It didn't matter what the weather was like, the isle was always the same: Horrible, cold, Depressed and His favorite: Bland. There was no magic, No good tv shows and He didn't have a good family. His father was always going on and on about Peter Pan and his fairy, Always yelling and hitting him about Not being more like his sisters. When ever that happened Harry fled to his secret spot, a small Spot under the decks on the Water. He would always stare out at Auradon while he ate a rotten apple. This was where he was today. He was Streched out under the decks And Was Looking at the hook he carried. "Must be some what nice living there." The boy muttered as he noticed something: a limo on a golden road. He frowned and climbed out from his space. He Streched and Said "what the?" He decided to investigate a little. He fixed his hat and Started to walk around, In the process he managed to steal a sword, some apples, and A couple crowns. All the while he was humming a random Thing he made up, He Loved to sing but he always got told to shut up. When he reached the other side of the island he hid and Saw a kid get out of the car. His heart started to beat faster when he saw who it was- it was Brat Ben! He Snickered and smiled his fake, Cocky one and said "your toast you dumb brat."


	2. Not everything is as it seems

Ben got out of the car with one hand on the knife his father had made him bring. He took a deep breath as he looked around. Mal and Carlos had told him all they could about the isle so Ben was prepared but as soon as he set foot on the Isle he was shocked. He knew it was gonna be bad but this was Crazy! The whole Isle was dark and gloomy even though it was a sunny day. The ground was covered in dirt and trash and every building looked dirty and shabby. Ben felt a pair of eyes on him as he started to walk around but he couldn't figure out who was looking at him, after all The boy was being stared at by everyone. He could have sworn he saw a Goblin make a slashing motion across his neck. Ben shivered as he kept walking. "Hmm...What kid?" He thought to himself. Why did he want to do this!?!? He could've gotten some one else to do this. Ben sighed as he heard something break and two small kids ran in front of him laughing their dirty heads off. Ben smiled a little. "At least there's happiness here.'' He thought and then noticed his knife was now missing. His heart froze as he then noticed the kids playing with it. "H-Hey kids... can I have that back?" He asked smiling while reaching for it. The two kids looked at each other then at the Ben and smiled. Ben sighed in relief. "Maybe this place isn't so bad.'' He thought right before one of the kids said "NO!" then they ran off laughing, leaving poor Ben with wide eyes and a couple names a prince shouldn't say. Ben angrily groaned and started walking again. Then realized even though Mal had told him every place in the Isle he was lost. He snickered as he thought "Great.. I'm Lost on the Isle of the lost.'' The poor boy didn't even notice the old woman creeping up behind him. But he did notice when she said "If it isn't The prince?" he jumped up a foot in the air and spun around. 'I-I'm sorry...what?'' He couldn't help but stare at her face. He was sure that a long time ago She was beuatufial but now old age had stolen something long forgotten for her. "You heard me Prince!" She crackled. Ben eyes widened a little as he noticed her pulling out a knife. He backed up right into a chest. He looked up and saw a Ugly huge Goblin, white drool running past his yellow teeth. Ben went a little woozy from the smell but managed to stay upright. 'I-I'm Sorry.'' He apologized and tried for a smile. He then noticed a crowd had appeared and the two villains had gotten more friends. Ben cursed his luck as he then noticed a boy wearing a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots leaning against a pole watching him with a bored look on his handsome face. Ben looked at him with pleading in his eyes and in return got a smirk. Ben felt his heart sink as the villain walked away. However every thought- every hope of that boy coming back faded as Soon as Ben was shoved on the ground. He quickly scrambled up and dusted himself off as it started to rain. Ben took a deep breath as he heard jeers and cat calls coming from the crowd. 'It would not be wise to kill me.'' Ben said in a weak voice. He was aiming for strong and brave But he was scared. If he had a sword- even a knife- he would have a shot! But he was weaponless and he knew he wasn't gonna get out of this alive. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw One of the men pull out a rusty sword and swing it at him. Ben stepped backwards and tripped and gave a little yell when he saw the blade heading down right to him. He was frozen in fear and closed his eyes. When he didn't feel the blade he opened his eyes and saw the blade have been stopped by another. He saw the man looking at someone with a open mouth and he heard a voice with a accent say "Oh look at this- why don't you share guys?" Then the person snickered and then kicked the man away and Ben got pulled up by his shirt collar. He turned to say thank you to his savior but then got pushed away, Ben almost lose his balance but quickly caught it. When he turned around he saw the boy from earlier sword fighting with the group, which was made up of six people, at once. Ben had never seen anyone so good at sword fighting. He could only watch as the kid quickly beat everyone in under ten minutes. Ben stood right where he was with a open mouth as the kid fixed his hat and smiled. "Yeah you run! Wait till Uma hears this!'' he yelled at the running Villains. "T-Thank you!'' Ben stammered and the boy looked at him. ""Not a word about this Cutie.'' The boy said coming closer and pressing his fake hook under Ben's chin. Ben knew the kid was obvisily joking but he couldn't help but getting a little nervous. The boy stepped back and licked his hook watching Ben with dark eyes. Ben stood up straight and then he knew this was gonna be the kid. "W-whats your name?" Ben asked. The boy took off his hat and bowed. Ben was sure this boy was nice but that left his mind when the boy spat on his shoes, stood straight and put his hat on. Ben looked at him in anger and the kid said ''Ohh look... I ruined your shoes, at least your shoes ain't ruined like mine.'' And he laughed. Ben glared at him. 'I won't ask again.'' He said. The boy rolled his eyes. "Harry hook is the name and stealing is my game.'' He said and started to walk out. "Wait- Harry?" Ben said. Harry kept walking and Ben rushed to catch up to him. Harry looked at him and said "Get out of here Ben, unless you want to end up dead.'' Ben blinked and then went for it. "I was wondering if you would want to go to Auradon Prep.'' He said right before Harry burst out laughing. "Me? At that school?!?! Didn't know a prince can be funny. Your probably doing this just to feel not guilty.'' the son of the pirate said. 'Please- I know this would be good for you! We can make a deal, One month and if you don't like it then you can come back here.'' Ben said, scared that he might have to go back empty handed. Harry snickered and said ''Fine, just let me go tell my old man. And then Maybe you'll have a shot.'' Ben sighed and nodded

Harry knew what the prince was doing- He was only doing this because He saved his royal butt. Harry was still shocked that he did a good thing. Something must have been in his food or something because Harry Adrian Hook was not a hero. He was a villain of the worse kind. He sighed as he looked up, his eyelids shutting to protect his light blue eyes from the cold rain. He looked down as he opened his eyes. For a minute he had forgotten that Ben kid was still here with him. Harry tried not to look at him as he made his way to his house. When they got there he stopped and took a good long look at it. It was made out of wood that had blue chipped paint on it, The windows were dirty and the fence in front of it was falling apart. The grass that they had- which wasn't a lot- was dead. And There was tons of nets and swords all over the yard. Pretty nice comapred to other houses on the Isle. Harry opened the fence and walked inside, Ben followed and Harry didn't even bother to tell him to butt out. He slammed the door shut and said ''Dad? I'm Home!'' He then heard pattering of many pairs of feet running down the stairs. His older sister and younger sister gaped at him. '"Dad is so like gonna kill you.'' Harriet said as C.J Nodded. Harry sneered at them and said ''Where's the old man?"' Even his dad would hit him some times Harry wasn't scared of calling him names. "He's in the kitchen.' C.J muttered glaring at Ben. Harry walked into the kitchen and said '"Pops... There's something important we gotta talk about something.'' The infamous Hook looked up from His small model of the ship he was building and looked at His only son. His eyes then wen wide as he stood up. Harry didn't have to turn around to know his father saw Ben. ''Why is He Here?"' Hook yelled and slammed his only hand on the table. Harry flinched only a little and said "You ask him.' He pointed at Ben, who cleared his throat and said "Um..W-well you see... I was wondering if it would be okay If Harry came to Auradon.'' Harry knew what was going to happen a minute before it did. He felt a stinging in his cheek and he looked at his Father,who's face was red. Harry took a deep breath and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ben with a horrified look on his face. 'Is this true?'' Hook asked. Harry nodded and said "Yeah, probably because he couldn't find any one else.'' He could see Ben about to say otherwise but he cut him off by saying "Trust me- it's annoying I know. I'm going to see Peter Pan kid every day if I do go.'' His father eyes went bright and Harry knew he won. His father in a way could get revenge on that stupid Fairy boy. Harry looked at His father who looked at Ben and then slowly nodded. Harry saw Ben sigh in relief as Harry turned to leave. ''Harry.'' James Hook said. Harry looked over his shoulder as Hook said ''Don't Fail me.'' Harry smiled and said '"Do I ever?'' He pulled Ben out of the house, when they passed his two sisters He gave a little sneer and said "See ya Later Suckers!'' He laughed and slammed the door shut before his sisters could snap back a curse and then said "Lead the way Prince.'' Ben swallowed as he Lead Harry to the Limo. Harry just looked at it as Ben said 'You um... You Can't take the sword.'' Harry glared at him and put a hand on his sword. "Then I'm Not going.'' Ben gaped at him as Harry took a deep breath. The two of them just stared at each other for a long time until Ben looked away. "Fine. But You can't use it.'' He muttered. Harry nodded and said "Deal.'' Ben opened the door and Harry got in and looked around it. There were bottles full of colorful food. Harry eyed them warily as Ben got in and closed the door. Harry tensed up when he felt the vehicle moving. "You can have some candy.'' Ben offered and Harry quickly grabbed a long red stick of this "candy" and looked at Ben, who smiled and said "It's not deadly.'' Harry carefully took a small bite out of it and his eyes went wide and his mouth started to water from this new taste. He stuffed the candy into his mouth and started to grab as much of the stuff as he could and stuffed it in his mouth. Ben watched him and said 'You never had this before?"' Harry glared at him and wiped his mouth. He swallowed his food and said "What do you think?" Ben blinked as Harry stuffed a candy that was brown into his mouth then gagged. It tasted horrible. He forced himself to swallow it as Ben then said "Slow down- you might choke.'' Harry looked at him and said "Slow...down? Oh wait- I forgot. You didn't starve if you were late to meals.'' Ben blinked and said 'What?" Harry then noticed that they were heading right to the end of the bridge. He blinked and then tried to open the limo door. "Let me out let me out let me Out!" He said and then closed his eyes. When he didn't feel the stabbing cold water he opened his eyes and saw that they were on a Golden road. "Of course...'' he muttered to himself and then saw Ben holding back laughter. He glared at him and Ben said "Sorry...'' Both of them were quiet the rest of the way. Ben was quiet because he didn't want to make Harry mad and Harry was quiet because he was to busy thinking of how to get back that Peter's kid. How could he make his father proud? He was to busy thinking of different ways to notice that they had stopped He snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, His hand at once to his sword as Ben said "we're here.'' Harry nodded as he thought "Auradon Prep, Get Ready for me.'

 

/Boom! Took me a while to write thisXD. So yeah, am i making this goos so far or no?/


	3. not that bad

okay guys I'll need you help for this! I'm a little bit stuck on how Ben and Harry can hook up? m gonna make them hook up in either the next chapter or the one atfer that and i need help on this so comment your ideas below/

 

Ben got out of the car and put his hands in his pockets as Harry got out. He fixed his hat and looked at Ben with a smirk and said "This place isn't as much as the dump I thought it would be.'' Ben blinked and shrugged. '"Yeah.'' He said because he couldn't think of anything else to say, He felt a little nervous and who wouldn't be? He had just brought another VK into this school, some one who was wild and unpredictable! Ben saw Harry lick his hook and then attached it to his belt. He noticed Ben staring and winked. Ben blushed a little and looked away . He looked around and then Ben smiled and waved At his four friends who walked up. They didn't react the way Ben thought they would, he thought they would hug Harry, Not either growl, go pale, Grip Mal hand and at the very least Slam Harry on the car. "Jay!" Ben said and tried to pull Jay off Harry but he would have better luck trying to push a boulder. Jay looked angry as he pressed his Arm on Harry Throat. "Why did you bring him here?!?" Carlos asked as He hid behind Mal, who eyes were green. Ben looked confused as he kept trying to Get Jay off The son Of Hook, who now was gasping for air. Finally jay stepped back but it wasn't cause of Ben- It was cause Harry had kicked his leg. Jay hissed and cussed at Harry who rubbed his throat eyeing them with venom. Ben looked at Evie for help and she said "We don't get along with him.'' Ben nodded and stood between the four kids and Harry and crossed his arms. "Guys listen- I don't understand why you hate him but listen... He gets a chance.'' Ben said. ''But he's evil!'' Carlos said. "The same was said for you four when you came but I let you stay.'' Ben said in a voice he swore was his father's. "Yeah Fido- Show some respect.'' Harry said and smirked and Carlos glared at him. Ben turned to him to stop a sure to be fight from starting and said "No Name calling.'' He frowned and Harry looked at him and then after a while he nodded. "Fine.'' He said and Ben could have sworn Harry looked Ashamed but he shook it off. He looked back at his friends with a small smile. "Would you guys like to come with us? I'm gonna show Harry around.'' He offered and Mal shook her head. "No thanks.'' She said and the four of them walked off. Ben didn't know if he should be scared or not when Evie said "Good luck Ben, You'll need it.'' He sighed and Looked at Harry. "Care to explain...?" He asked a little hopeful. Harry shook his head. "Nope.'' The dark haired boy answered and Ben sighed again.He started to Lead Harry around the school and to make things bad Even though it was in the middle of the day and everyone should be in class everyone was In the halls looking at them, Muttering to each other and jumping out of the way. Ben was used to people staring at him but he still didn't like it. Harry wasn't helping one bit, He kept cat calling to everyone- Even the men- and for some reason Ben was a little jealous. He wanted to scream at Harry to stop and do what he was doing to everyone else to him. Ben shook his head. "What is wrong with me!?!" He thought and then almost cried when Harry Saw Audrey and said "Look at That! Hey Cutie!" Audrey looked horrified as Harry then said "Call me!"' he then started to laugh and then said something so bad that Ben's mouth dropped open. Harry looked at Ben and said "What?"' Ben shook his head, scared to make Harry mad. "N-Nothing!" He stammered and Pulled Harry away to some random empty locker and opened it. "This is your locker.'' He said as Harry looked in it with a frown. "What's wrong?" Ben asked. Harry looked at him and licked his lips. Ben wished he could be those Lips and then pinched his leg to snap out of it. No way was he in love with...him! He knew he liked guys for a while now, After he broke up with Mal it was clear he liked guys but he didn't find any one his type at this school. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear Harry speak. Harry had to snap his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. ''H-huh?" Ben asked. "I said Cutie where's the blood and the Dirt and the chipped paint? what about some bad words in here?" Harry asked. Ben sighed. "We don't have that stuff in our lockers.'' He said and rushed to finish before Harry got mad. "It would ruin our image but you can decorate it.'' Harry looked at the locker and bit his fingernail. "Can I ruin it?"' He asked. "Huh!?!" Ben asked. "Ya know, ruin it! It can't look this good.'' Ben was speechless as Harry went on. "Yeah just picture it- It needs to be dirty and the inside has to be b-'' Ben cut him off. "W-I can't let you do that.'' He looked at Harry dead in the eyes as the boy glared at him and slammed the locker door so hard it dented. Ben eyes widened a little as Harry said "Finish the tour.'' Ben nodded and finished the tour, they ended up Outside a room and Ben opened the door. "I'm sorry but you'll be bunking here alone, we um..couldn't find any one....aviabale.'' Willing was more like it and Ben couldn't blame them. He didn't know the son of Hook well but He was wild and unpredictable, kinda like a newly discovered animal: You have to make sure not to anger it and watch it from a distance. "Yeah Yea don't care.'' Harry said and then walked in, eyeing the room. Ben just stood there, ready to run if needed. "You don't have to act like I'm a animal you never seen before.'' Harry said. Ben blinked and The boy went on. "You'r more a beast then I'll ever be.'' Ben glared at him as Harry spun around on his heel to look at him. "Don't treat me like one got it?'' Ben nodded and then closed the door. He didn't step away from the door but he knew Harry thought he was gone. How did he know this? Harry wouldn't have cried if he knew that

 

As soon as That kid Ben was Gone Harry flopped on the bed and started to sob. He was torn, He didn't know if he should be glad that he's off the isle of if he should feel caged being in a new jail. He cried for a while- most of the day really. When he stood up and looked at the mirror he saw his makeup was a huge smear on his face. He growled and wiped his eyes, his hook and hat and sword laid forgotten in the corner. The Boy looked around the room. He was tensed up as if he was prepared for this to be a joke. He wouldn't mind going to the isle- As soon as Mal left He ruled the island next to Uma. Here he was out in the open- He didn't belong here but he didn't care. Auradon was going to bow down to him. He grinned at himself in the mirror and then started to laugh. "But first- let's get that kid of Peter's why don't we?'' He yelled and then flopped back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and his thoughts some how traveled to a blond hair boy. Ben... he could've picked any one else but he picked HIM. Harry knew it was only cause he did a nice thing- again why did he do that!?! Was it because how scared Ben had looked? Harry frowned and thought "Nah....right?'' He sighed and took of his gloves and threw them on the ground and started to hum. He had tried to hard to get some approve from his dad and now was his chance, Harry KNEW he should be planning something evil but he was to tired at the moment. It was kinda warm in the room but Harry didn't mind, on the Isle his house didn't have any heat during the winter so Harry always froze. He sighed as He thought. "I don't want to prove my father wrong but I want to be happy for one day.'' He knew he was gonna head to the isle when this month was up and when it was he knew he was gonna be mirsable. He put a arm over his face and said "Stupid Ben....'' He then shot up when he realized something- All day he have been trying to get his Attention the only way he could! No way could he like that kid right?!? Well Ben been pretty nice to him all day and have yet to yell at him, he dealt with all of Harry jokes and talking- He even used a pretty horrible name to that one girl just so he could Ben to yell at him but it didn't work. Harry looked around the room in almost a panic as he thought "I can't be in love with a Prince!" He put his head in his hands and cussed. Great.... He Was! THIS IS JUST GREAT!! Harry took of one of his shoes and threw it at the door with a growl. He was gonna have to hide this- no way was he gonna let any one know this! No way was he gonna fall in love- he wouldn't get a happy ending! He was a VK! Son of Hook! He wouldn't get a happy ending so what was the point in trying to fall in love!?!? Harry threw his other shoe at the door and Groaned. "Stupid feelings, Stupid life!"' He looked out the window glumly and wondered what was happening on the Isle at the moment, he wished he was any where but here. How funny how that could change in a flash


	4. Chapter 4

okay everyone before The story begins im so sorry for not posting fast enough. School started up again and Im tired when i get home from school so I can only work during the weekends. I also get busy roleplaying with people and watching youtube and attempting to draw, and I do write short stories on amino so that is taking up my time too seeing a im in like ten. so I'll try to post as fast a I can for you guys but it might take a while so please forgive me!!!! aslo here me ranting for a moemt. MY DEAR FUCKING SISTER IS A COCK SUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!! SHE KNOWS SHES ONE AN SHE ACTS LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD CHILD! SHE STARTS SHIT AND MAKES ME THE BAD GUY!! ANY ONE ELSE HATES TEHIR SIBLINGS!?!?!?!?!?? any ways it took me a while to write this I do apologize 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up with the sun shining on his face, which he was not used to at all due to his room being away from the sun and his window was boarded up from the one time Mal had thrown a rock threw his window. He was also halfway off the bed with the sheets tangled up around his legs, he groaned and got up, rubbing his face yawning. He stretched and looked around his new room with a look of utter boredom until he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and leaned on the door frame looking at the prince. "Oh if it isn't Benny by-Came by to grant me with his sappy life?'' Harry snickered as Ben blinked and shook his head. "No I came to help you to your classes seeing that I'm in them all.'' Harry shrugged and sighed. "I have to go to class?'' he asked, Ben nodded and Harry shrugged again. "Sorry No clothes.'' He said and began to close the door smirking, which turned into a frown pretty quick when Ben stopped the door with his foot. "In the closet there should be some your size...sorry They're not your style.'' He apologized and looked away from Harry's chilling look. Harry walked over to the closet and opened it, seeing the son of beauty and the beast was in fact telling the truth. He frowned then pulled off his shirt, didn't notice Ben's blush and said "Close the door.'' he grabbed a new shirt and pulled it on, only when the door was close he changed into some new pants. His old clothes were kicked under the bed as Harry pulled on his gloves and jacket. He looked in the mirror and Put on some eyeliner- luckily he had packed some and noticed some scissors on his desk. He smiled and began to cut his pants up, when he was done he attached his hook to his belts and threw on his hat and opened the door and looked at Ben with a smirk. "Oops... I ruined the clothes.'' He said and Ben looked away rubbing the back of his neck shyly and Harry rose a eyebrow until Ben said "Well... we should go?'' Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to him and closed his door. "You lead the way cutie.'' He smirked at Ben's shocked face and followed him with his hands in his jacket pockets humming as he looked around, his mind started to compare Auradon prep to his old school and Harry had to admit the place was pretty nice- not like he would say it out loud, after all he had a reputation to uphold at this school. Speaking of which he needed to find that fairy brat and make her pay. But the thing is- who is the fairy boy kid? He looked around as he bumped into Ben. "Watch it.'' he snapped and Ben rose a eyebrow. "But....you ran into me.'' The prince pointed out and Harry glared at him as Ben started to walk again, Harry followed only because he didn't want to look like he was confused, which he wasn't. But he ended up bumping into a small girl and knocking all her books to the ground, at once Ben picked up her stuff and she took them. "So sorry.'' Ben said as Harry snickered. The girl nodded and smiled. "My fault Ben, I should watch where I'm going, Who's this?'' Ben looked over at Harry, who rolled his eyes. "That's the son of Hook.'' the girl flinched and Harry looked at her taking her in like one does for a new person. She looked a bit to young to be in this school and she had brown long hair and a impish look. He noticed her small hat and asked "Who's she?'' Ben looked at him with almost a scared look on his face. "This is...Penny Pan.'' He didn't miss the Way Harry eyes went dark, didn't miss the way his hands went into fists. Harry and Penny looked at each other, one face had fear and confusion the other had Anger and Hatred. The only son could feel the tension get worse so he tried to help "Harry come on, We don't want to be late.'' He tugged on Harry's arm but the son of hook didn't move. "I'm going to ruin you.'' Harry said and Ben tugged harder. Penny didn't move as Ben finally tugged Harry away after a couple minutes and he didn't stop Until they reached the classroom And Harry tugged his arm away and glared at Ben. "Don't ever touch me- or I'll Hook you.'' He threatened and Ben nodded as they walked into the classroom which looked pretty amazing to Harry, in fact He was a bit glad to be away from his old school- not that he would say it out loud again, after all he had to hate this school for wannabe princes and princesses- and he took a seat next to some random boy with glasses, who squeaked and bolted to a different seat leaving Harry all alone, not that he cared, he snickered and leaned back in his seat and put his feet on the table whistling as other kids filed into the room, Ben took a seat near the front trusting Harry not to cause trouble and smiled at everyone. Harry sighed and closed his eyes until he heard a woman say "Mister Hook- Please wake up.'' Harry opened his eyes and looked at woman smirking and saw Ben looking at him, which Made his heart start racing and he quickly scolded himself for feeling anything for him. "Did you need anything?'' Harry asked as he licked his lips and looked at the teacher with a bored look. "No I just wanted to make sure you were awake.'' She looked at her notes and started to teach, Harry didn't pay attention he just leaned back again and looked at the ceiling until a girl rose her hand. The teacher looked at her. "Yes Ally?'' Ally looked a bit scared as she said ''Miss Darling... My watch is missing.'' Miss Darling frowned as she walked over to Ally and looked at her. "Hm... well Ally Did you-''  
''I had it before class.'' Ally interrupted with tears in her eyes, Harry looked over at her with a smirk and looked back at the ceiling. He didn't care about her watch being stolen, but he did care when he heard some one say ''What if he stole it?'' his head shot over to the boy who said that and glared at him with so much venom The boy started to shake and Harry said "Why on earth would I want a crappy watch?'' Ally looked at him with big eyes and wiped her eyes. "B-Because you villain kids take everything!" A boy with rabbit ears said and Harry right there had a mid life crisis. He saw his whole life fly past with no happiness, no love. Just him with a cold heart taking what ever he wanted and no one to stop him. He stood up suddenly and stretched. "Sorry, But I don't steal garbage from goody two shoes.'' He walked out of the class laughing at the teacher shocked look and the Students glare, but as much as he tried he couldn't ignore Ben's worried look. He slammed the door shut and Started to run though the school yelling a song they had on the isle that kids would sing during their game:

"Evil is the worst, after all that what we are!  
We steal, We ruin lives!  
On the Isle we rule!  
Steal for fun!  
No good kids!  
Evil is the worst!  
Hit and run!  
Steal when we can!  
We're the worst!" 

He would bang on lockers and Tear stuff off the walls, as much as he tired he couldn't forget Ben face. He was evil, doomed to be like his father. Most kids would Idol their parents, But all Harry felt for his father was a burning hatred. He didn't want to be him, He wanted to be his own person. And yet at the same time..... He wanted to be more then his father, Do what Hook failed to do. He didn't have time to be weak but he wanted to break down. He ran pass classrooms and outside and did a hand stand, trying to make everyone mad. He landed on his feet and went back to running. He ran until he was out of breath, he ran until His legs felt like jelly. Only when He couldn't breath did he stop. He looked around and saw he was near a little stream and next to it was a small building- something white and had no walls, just pillars holding up the roof- Harry walked over to it on shaking legs and collapsed in it and took a deep breath and waited until his heart stopped pounding and he could breath again to look around. It was a pretty place, He could see the bottom of the water and the sun was making him a bit sleepy. He could hear birds singing and he couldn't help but smile softly. He got up and walked over to the water and leaned close to it and put his hand in the cool water and sighed. "You like this place?'' Ben asked and Harry jumped up and reached for his sword but realized he didn't have it. He cussed and looked at Ben with a glare worthy of even the worst villains and snapped "What do you want?'' Ben shrugged and sat next to the water and smiled up at Harry, who tried not to get excited. "Ally found her watch... Penny found it.'' Harry eyes narrowed. "I asked a question- don't make me ask again or else.'' He hissed. Ben sighed and Pulled Harry down to sit next to him. "I thought you needed company.'' The prince shrugged and Harry growled. "I don't need company.'' Ben looked at him and didn't miss the way Harry looked away as if afraid to stare at him. "I apologize for how every one blamed you, It wasn't right.'' Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't steal a crummy watch, wouldn't be able to read it anyways.'' Ben rose a eyebrow but didn't press. They both sat there quietly for a long time, not looking at each other but both wishing the other could talk, finally Ben broke the silence "I love this place, my dad would take me here when I was Younger and we would spend the whole day.'' Ben said smiling at the water. "Well good for you- some of us didn't get good days with our fathers or Sleep with our mommies when we have a nightmare.'' Harry sneered at him. Ben nodded. "You know why I picked you to come here?'' Ben questioned. Harry groaned and clapped his hands together and looked at Ben with wide eyes. "Is it because I saved your butt from being stabbed Mister Ben?'' He asked in a high pitch voice and started to laugh loudly until Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry wrist and looked the other in the eyes. "I picked you because I thought you were different- and let me finish.'' he said when Harry opened his mouth. When Harry tugged his wrist away but nodded Ben continued. "You weren't I don't know... You seemed Like you wanted to be anywhere the Isle. It seemed like you didn't care about what any one thought and Yet you tried so hard to please your dad. I thought you were like me in a way And I thought You needed a chance and I gave it to you.'' Harry stood up and put his hands in his jacket pockets and Smiled bitterly. "Me? You gave me a chance?'' Harry laughed and Didn't like how Ben didn't act scared of him. He then growled and yelled "I am the soon of hook! I don't need chances and If you think me and You are anything alike You must have ate a crab apple and went crazy cause me and you are nothing alike!'' He crossed his arms and glared at Ben, who looked a bit smug. He held himself back from punching Him in the face as Ben shrugged. "Sorry...'' he said and Harry looked at away and saw it was beginning to grow dark, he was shocked at how fast time passed and his stomach growled loudly. Ben got up and rubbed his knees. "Man...time passed fast.... I didn't expect that.'' The prince yawned and Harry rolled his eyes. "Well Ben... the sun drops as time passes.'' Ben laughed softly and Harry heart started to race again and he cursed himself out in his head and Ben started to walk. "Come on, It's not good to be out in the dark.'' The prince looked over his shoulder to see Harry following him. Both males were quiet as they walked back into the school and Harry expected Ben to go to his own dorm but When The son of Hook started to walk to his room he was confused why Ben followed him. "Um... I know where my room is so you can go away?'' Ben said nothing but smiled nervously as they reached Harry's room and Harry opened the door yawning and froze when he saw the second bed in his room, he then noticed some one's stuff. He turned to Ben to yell at him for putting some one stuff in his room and saw That Ben looked nervous. "I um... thought you would enjoy some one else in this...room?'' he muttered. "You put some random kid in my room!?!?" Harry snapped and Ben shook his head, he walked in and sat on the other bed and smiled. "I didn't put some random kid in your room.'' Harry started to understand what was happening and started to panic. "No no no! I did not agree to this!'' the son of hook slammed the door shut and stormed over to his own bed and jumped on it as Ben shrugged, Then got up and walked to the closet. Harry watched him and groaned when Ben pulled out a shirt and some Baggy pants. "Turn around so I can change.'' Harry rolled his eyes but did what the other asked, he just took off his shirt and jacket, his gloves, hook and hat ended up on the chair next to the desk and he buried himself under the covers hearing the other get under his covers and turn off the light and Ben said "Night Harry.'' Harry didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything, He listened to Ben soft breaths and Looked at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, Trying not to make a sound. He didn't understand why on earth was he beginning to feel like this. When ever Ben was around his heart started to do flips, his face would heat up and Harry's every move was Calculated, as if Ben was watching him with that damn annoying smile of his. Harry groaned and then froze when he heard Ben mutter, he looked over at the prince and frowned when he saw Ben rolling over from side to side with a face full of fear. Harry almost laughed and got up to wake the prince up from his very obvious nightmare but froze next to his bed and looked down at the slumbering male. He did think Ben was a bit cute, and Ben had yet to insult him or anything.... Was Harry under a curse!?!? Did he go mad!?!?! So why on earth was he feeling this way for this... this good kid!?!? No way could it be love.....? Harry narrowed his eyes and walked back to his bed and got under his covers and closed his eyes, unaware the Ben had woke up and was staring at him with longing, as if wishing the son of hook- who never felt any love- was sleeping in his arms. Ben rolled over and went back to sleep. Both unaware of how the other felt for the other.


	5. I Promise

_It was a rainy night on the isle, Lighting ripping though the sky as if Zeus himself was showing his power, which wasn't that far from the truth. The rain drowned the isle in blackness and coldness. A young boy was rolling around in his bed, shivering with his eyes clenched shut. In his arms was a small ratty bunny with one ear and arm missing. He was Under pale blue blankets that did nothing to save him from the growing fear. Every time a clap of thunder erupted he flinched._

_BOOM_

_The boy was up in a flash, running around the house, screaming on the top of his lungs like a banshee. He ran past his older sister's room and stopped._

_"H-Harriet! L-Let me in!"" He pleaded but His older sister threw one of her shoes at the door._

_"Beat it brat! go to sleep!'' she yelled and rolled over, pulling the covers over her eyes. The young boy held his toy close to his skinny frame and closed his eyes, Tears running down his face. He couldn't understand why his sister was so mean, Of course she had to be when she was on the Isle but couldn't she give up the mean act for one minute and comfort him?  "I'm scared...''He muttered to the toy, who was still smiling. He stood there for a long time, once again flinching Once the thunder began. He then heard soft footsteps come close._

_"Harry... What are you doing up?'' A woman said, Harry At once buried himself In his mother's arm and held her tight._

_"Harriet won't-won't l-let me in her room.'' the woman, his mother, smiled and ran her hand though her eight year old hair, Then picked him up and carried him back to his room. She set him on his bed and tucked him back in. She sat down on the edge and moved her blond hair over her shoulder and sat there. 'Don't worry Harry, it's just thunder.'' Harry peeked over the covers with his light blue eyes wide with Fear and shook his head._

_"I-It scares me..''  His mother laughed quietly, her laughter Like bells and Sat closer to her son, her pale face in a small smile._

_"Well Harry, It's only scaring away the good people.'' She poked his nose and Harry giggled softly, Then pulled the covers over his face, then flinched when he heard thunder. He felt the weight on the bed decrease and he peeked out from under the thin blankets to see his mom leaving the room. He couldn't breath, couldn't move. All he could do was panic._

_''Mom...don't leave me...Mom I'm scared...Come back.'' He pleaded but it was only in his head. His throat was closed up in fear, He cried out for her and hid again. He wanted his toy but he had lost it, It must be somewhere in the halls. Another clap, Another flash, another flinch. He screamed but only in his head, his eyes were tearing up again and He started to shake badly. "Mom... why did you leave me... come back please!"' He gave a small wheeze loose and kept shaking so hard the whole bed was started to shake with him. Though his tears he saw two Shadows enter his room, he started to wheeze again, started to shake even more badly. Then he got swept up into a pair of arms, a pair of strong,warm, and safe arms. He buried his head in his father's neck and started to see black. "Harry Don't worry, Your safe with us.'' His father said in his deep,calming voice. Harry looked up at his father and thought how brave his father was, Not even flinching at the thunder. His mother sat next to them and joined the hug. Harry saw his mother and father look at each other smiling, their eyes full of love. Harry was still shaking and he didn't even notice the tears pouring down his face. "I- I'm scared.'' His father looked back down at him and held Harry tighter._

_''Son, Do you know who was scared when Their hand was bitten off?'' Hook asked, Harry blinked away more tears and Wiped his runny nose_

_"P-Peter Pan?'' He guessed, His parents laughed and Hook shook his head and held up his hook._

_"I was, I- The Great Captain Hook- Was scared. I had never planned on getting my hand bitten off but it never stopped me Harry. I still looked for Treasure, I still took what I wanted When I wanted. Harry Adrian Hook, You were named after You Grandfather. He was a man of many talents and so are you.'' Hook looked at his son, who nodded Eagerly. "You use that Fear and you push it away got it? Fear is for only Heroes.''  Again, a nod from the boy. Hook took off his hook and Let Harry hold it, who eagerly started to slash at nothing and slash at everything.  His fear was forgotten as he Played with his father's hook. The parents looked at each other and smiled, Then laid down on the bed and pulled Harry down with them, Harry Flinched again as Lighting ripped the sky apart and his Mother and Father held him close, The three of them soon fell asleep._

_Harry dreamed of Love, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes._

They were in a field holding hands as they walked. The sun was shining as wind blew the tall grass this way and that way. They came to a large tree and sat down, then laid on their backs and smiled at each other. Harry reached out and touched the boy's face, then brought his hand away. The boy laughed softly and scooted closer to the black haired male.

"Hey, I love you.'' Harry said, for some reason the name of he other boy was missing in his head. The boy smiled again and said it back to him. They both laughed and then sat up, Harry leaned close to him and Right before they kissed the boy shot up. "Catch me if you can!'' he yelled and started to run, Harry didn't miss a beat: He jumped up and ran after the named boy . They ran round and round the tree, laughing loudly as they took turns Chasing each other.

Finally The boy caught Harry, tackling the other and they rolled down a hill that had appeared. This couldn't be the Isle, noting on that place was this nice and Harry would have remembered seeing this boy. So that's it- it's a dream and this boy was made up, But Harry let the dream go on, letting it play out in order to get a sign that he had hope left for love.

"I wish this was real...'' Harry spoke, The unnamed boy looked up at him with wide eyes from Harry's lap, He looked confused.

"What does that mean? This is real.'' He argued. Harry shook his head, and then poked the boy's nose.

"If this was real then how come I don't know your name?'' the son of Hook challenged, the other boy thought for a minute, looking up at him until he spoke

''Because we don't know each other yet.'' He replied. Harry snickered and then the two of them switched spots so it was Harry lying on the other's lap.

"That's stupid. Your no doubt made up. A im..mag..tion!'' Harry smiled at succeeding at the word, the boy shrugged and began to run his hands though Harry soft hair and in that moment Harry couldn't stop staring at the boy. He was just to beautiful.

"i'm not made up," the boy sounded like his feelings were hurt and Harry felt guilt stab him like a knife, then sat up and shook his head. Villains didn't feel Guilt. He then grabbed the other's hand and smiled.

"Well if I'm real, and You're real then this is Magic!'' The other said. Harry shrugged and pulled the other boy closer to him, their foreheads against each other and Their breath hot on the other lips.

"We have to wake up at one point.'' Harry whispered, The other boy nodded and wiped tears that have been Falling down Harry's face away, He didn't even know he was crying.

"I'll find you.'' The boy whispered, Harry grabbed the other's wrist and both boys looked at each other in the eyes. One filled with wonder and happiness, the other filled with sadness and rage. 

"What if you don't?'' The boy smiled and lightly kissed the other boy.

"I will, One day.''

"Promise?''

"I **Promise**.''

**It was a sunny day in Auradon, birds were chirping and the fish were splashing around. Everyone moved with ease, no care in the world. If one happened to look for the wife of King beast they would find her in the huge Library they owned. All around her books were reaching to the sky. Right next to her was a young boy, his pile of books equally great. The library was warm and cozy, the sun passing though Pale yellow curtains And it was quiet. Finally the young boy spoke.**

**"Mother? Is love real?'' He asked, His mother put her thick book on the table next to her and put her hands in her lap and smiled.**

**"Yes Ben, Love is real...'' She answered and Ben stared at his mother and nodded, then bit his lip. Bell looked at him and giggled softly.**

**'"Yes Ben?'' She asked, sensing her son confusion. Ben looked away then at her and smiled**

**"Is it Magic?'' His mother nodded and reached for her book before Ben spoke again, his eyes sparkly.**

**"Mother?'' Ben smiled again as His mother looked at him, Her eyes, like his, were full of wonder. She nodded.**

**"Can A guy love a guy?'' He asked, thinking of the boy he had seen in his dream. He expected his mother to give a good answer but instead got the opposite.**

**"No.'' His mother eyes were dark and Ben eyes widened.**

**'H-Huh? B-But what if it's love?'' Ben blinked, shocked and confused. His mother pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him and looked at him in the eyes.**

**"Ben... If a boy and another boy love each other then it is not normal.'' She said in a quiet voice, yet it was full of unexplained anger.**

**''But everything here Isn't normal!'' Ben protested, tears forming in his eyes as his mind started to race with questions. Bell wiped his tears away and smiled.**

**"That's different Ben, do you understand?'' Ben didn't say anything but nodded. Bell smiled again and went back to reading. Ben opened his mouth and spoke the thing that have been bugging him for hours.**

**"Can a Hero love a Villain?'' He asked quietly, his mother flinched as if she had been slapped and looked at her only son as if he grew another head.**

**"Where did you get that idea?'' Ben knew that if he spoke the truth it would be bad, his mother would punish him and his father would be furious so he decided to lie for the first time in his life.**

**"I don't know mother.'' The lie slipped past his lips easily, The guilt sending a jolt of Pity to his heart. He hoped the unnamed boy wouldn't be mad that he lied. It was a long time until his mother nodded and Ben looked away from her blue eyes, Then excused himself and walked to his room with his head down. He couldn't believe he had just lied to his dear mother, some one who didn't deserve it. But..she did.. she was trying to Take his love away from him. Love is Love so why couldn't he love the other boy? Poor Ben was getting a headache from the many questions and guilt and he was just so,so,so confused. He wanted to see the boy again but He couldn't figure out how. He knew the other was a villain, He could see it in his eyes. Such beautiful eyes full of sadness and anger, why was he so sad? Why was he so mad? Ben wanted to make him feel better, but that was impossible. He entered his room and closed the door softly. Tears were falling from his eyes. He remembered the boy crying, Falling heavily as if his tears were diamonds. He walked to his bed and sat on it, brought his knees to his chest and cried into his knees. He wanted to see the boy again, He made a promise to him and he wanted to fulfill it!**

**And so he cried, cried the rest of the day. He didn't want to move so he didn't. He just sat there and cried. He wanted to be himself but apparently he couldn't seeing as it was "not normal" and he wanted to be normal. He cried into his knees until he was exhausted, so he laid on his back and closed his eyes, his beautiful face was drenched with broken tears and His heart was slowly being pressed into a stop.  He was in horrible pain and he didn't know why, couldn't throw it away so he laid there**

**Sleep came easy and when he opened his eyes the boy was there**

 

He was holding the other boy hand. It was sunny and they were sitting near a lake, Ben recognized it as the one his father took him to all the time. He was sobbing into the shoulder of the taller boy and he couldn't stop. The other boy was running his hand though Ben's blond hair and said nothing.

"I want to be normal...why can't I be normal?'' he wailed. The other boy pushed Ben away and Grabbed his face, forcing the other to look him in the eyes and Ben was once again amazed at the anger that lied there. 

"Because being normal is for no good Heroes!'' He said in a loud voice, Ben flinched and the boy went on, this time in a quieter voice.

"I am not normal...Why should you be? You want to be normal... Being yourself isn't enough?'' Ben shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know What-"'

"Listen you idiot! You...You told me you loved me.....Was it a lie?'' Ben shook his head again. They looked at each other and Ben traced the other's face,wanting to stay in this place forever. 

"I can't lie... I love you.....H....H..I don't...'' Ben struggled to say the name but he couldn't. The name was nowhere in his mind, as if it was not a real world so he settled for something else. "I love you and only you Pet.'' The other boy said nothing but Ben figured he liked the name, he didn't object. 

"And I love you two cutie.'' The other said and smiled, Wiping away Ben tears. The world was naive to their love, blind to their happiness, deaf to their hearts crying out for each other. The world was cruel.

"I want to know your name.'' The other...No... Pet... his name was Pet until Ben found out his name, Muttered and crossed his arms, as if pouting. Ben laughed a little and rested his head in Pet's neck and smiled.

"You and me both...'' He whispered. He pushed the other on the ground so he laid on his back and Ben rested his head over his heart, closing his eyes and listened to the other's heart, which was racing.

"Cutie...?'' Pet lightly rubbed Ben's back, as if afraid to hurt him. But he couldn't hurt him, this was just a dream with two very much real people.

''Hm?'' Ben didn't open his eyes. He was just so comfy on Pet. He didn't want this to end.

"Why can't I be where you are?'' Pet voice got caught on the words and Ben swallowed.

''Because It is part of our story, I have to find you and we can be together.'' he answered.

"Your going to find me?'' Ben nodded and Knew the other boy was crying.

"I'll Save you, I'll bring your heart back to life.'' He swore.

'"And I'll save you from every bad guy there is.'' Pet swore right back, The Ben felt the other take a deep breath

''But.. what if when you do find me...You don't love me anymore.'' Ben eyes shot open and he sat up, looking down at The boy with big eyes. His heart stopped as he Took in The other, how beautiful he was, His heart started to ache and Fear poured into his veins.

'"I will always love you Pet...I will never stop.'' He swore and then leaned down to kiss the other.

"Promise?''

"I **promise**.''

Their hands interlocked

Their eyes were dropping diamonds

Their lips were glued together

Their hearts interlaced

Their fates were tied

 

 ~~~~ And When both woke up, Their hearts were still interlaced.

It wasn't until many years later, when they were older and dreams forgotten, they saw each other

The Prince and The King both knew it

Longed for it

 

**But As the Prince was promised**

**He never stopped loving the other.**

_As for the king, His heart was frozen and Destroyed._

_Love died and was buried._

**_Love will be born again_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did I do this time? was it sad enough? was it happy enough?  
> Took me about five hours for this and hopeful new chapter will be soon!


	6. a new world

It been a whole week since Harry arrived at Auradon Prep. A whole week since he escaped that hell, A week since he met Ben. And he changed a little, Only minor changes that only people who really noticed him would see. Some examples were:

  1. He stopped ripping his clothes
  2. He didn't cuss as often
  3. And He began to try to fit in a little



But he was still Harry, He was still the boy who saved the Prince, he stilled tried to steal things, tried to piss as many people off as he could, still refused to listen to what people wanted. And Ben didn't really care what Harry was like, He was Harry and that was All he wanted the other to be. And to everyone's amazement The son of Hook and the son of beast became the best of friends, They spent every minute they could with each other and even came up with nicknames for the other. Ben's was Cutie and Harry's was pet. Neither of them knew that the nicknames knew so much more then friendly joking. When ever Harry saw Ben his face was erupt in a huge smile and he would loudly yell Ben's name. It got so bad and happened so much that Some people were asking if Ben and Him were a couple, In which Ben would get all flustered and quickly shake his head. A couple? How.....Interesting. But Ben never Noticed that when ever Harry would look at him his eyes were stay locked on Him for a second to long, Didn't notice that When ever Ben touched The other male on the arm laughing it was like a knife to the gut. And he defentliy did not notice how badly Harry wanted him. But Ben was naive to how the other felt about him. He was blind to the fact That Harry loved him.

_The door slammed open and two boys fell back, grasping at each other as if the other was a life raft. Neither cared if they became some one new, neither cared who was in charge for at the minute Both were. The taller boy kicked the door shut as he was pulled to one of the two beds by the other. They collapsed on the bed, slowly shredding their clothes to show skin. Both were gods and both were mortal. Lust took them over and reason began a heathen. Lips were pressed against bare skin and Teeth leaving marks, It was pure heaven and for once Harry did not feel like a mistake. He had wanted this for so long, even though he did not know this. And he knew Ben felt the same. Ben pressed a kiss to his shoulder and Harry griped his hair. It was cold in the room and Neither of them cared, they would warm each other up quickly. They were like a puzzle and They fit in all the right spots. In and out....Moan after moan. Priceless Bites and Meaningful whispers. He waited so long for this- for him. Ben was whispering in his ear And He felt like he wasn't even in his own body. In and out, moan after moan. They both wanted this for oh so long and finally Ben-_

His eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling. This was the fourth time he had that dream. And it felt so real. Each he time he had that dream he woke up, expecting Ben to be by his side. But Of course fate was fucking with him. Today was no different. Ben was snoring away at this ungodly time where even The sun was sleeping. Why him? What did he do to dersve this- sure it was one good deed but He didn't want, or need, to be here. He didn't even need love so what's the point in dreaming of it? But Ben made him...feel different. Felt like he was wanted, needed. Something Harry have never felt before, not even from his own mother. Made his heart race, His brain freeze and His throat close up, Made his skin light on fire and made him feel like No matter what he was the best person ever. Even his name made all the blood in his body rush to one spot. And yet he hid it, no use in trying To love a boy who didn't love him. He sat up, Running a hand though his messy black hair and sighed softly. "Don't fail me.'' His father's voice rang. Harry shook his head, He wanted to do what his father wanted but honestly He just wanted to stay happy. Oh wait, you can't be happy when you're surrounded By your enemies, surrounded by People who treated you like a monster, like a mistake. And in a way he was. But Harry Hook refused to let them think that- He was the son of Hook for god's sake! He had swore to himself when he was younger that he would rule over this place, Dye the grass red with the blood of The Fairy boy and his family. Sit on the throne Of beast himself With Belle, who would be his slave. He promised himself that. He promised he would make everyone know the name Harry Hook!

But how would he do that, He couldn't get the wand- it was locked up. And he was sure Ben wouldn't approve if Harry got caught trying to steal the most powerful thing in the whole Auradon place....Wait...Why should he care what Ben approved and didn't approved of? Of course Ben wouldn't approve of that, he was a kid who believed everything had to be right, had to be happy. And for That Harry hated him for that. What utter bullshit. As if everything was amazing 24/7, as if everyone was happy. On the isle sure everyone was fighting but they didn't bullshit anyone. But...He couldn't hate Ben...He would never Hate Ben. And so the son of Hook stayed awake until the birds started to sing, until the sun woke up, until his world woke up. Until Ben woke up.

Ben always thought it was funny How villain kids acted, as if They had something to prove to everyone. The original Vks who came to this school did that, So Ben wasn't very shocked to find the son of Hook doing the same thing. But for Harry it was a bit different, but at the same time it was the same. He wanted to prove to some one that he was evil. He wanted to prove it to Ben and he didn't have to. Ben saw though the tough act like a window. But the one thing no one knew about Ben, The one thing he found himself good at was the fact he was good at hiding things, was good at watching people when they didn't think he was watching. He became very good at seeing when People were lying, Were faking to everyone, even themselves. One might say Ben had taught himself that but to be Honest he was just good at it since birth. So he knew That Harry was hiding something, from Ben, from everyone, from  _Himself._ And Ben was determined to find out what he was hiding.

It was funny how Harry thought he didn't know, Ben knew what the other did at night. How he would watch Ben, think about him. _Wish to have him._ But Ben didn't say anything, he didn't want to ruin what he had with the son of hook. He wished Harry would just open up to him, wish he would realize that He was safe here. And so The son of beauty and the beast decided to give the Pirate a little gift, One he did with the originals Villain kids. So he arranged Harry and his family to talk on a computer. 

"You don't have to pull me cutie!'' The son of hook laughed as Ben kept pulling him down the hall. Ben always found the other's laugh special, it made a fire burn in his chest he never felt before, not even Mal. "Hurry up Hook!'' Ben cried, He pulled Harry past Mal and Evie and Harry froze. Ben stopped and watched them with cation. he knew the three hated each other, but why He did not know nor did he want to press. 

"Harry.'' Mal said and popped her gum, Harry smirked and did a bow. 

"If it isn't Mal, I see you two hooked up finally. Pardon the pun ladies.'' He laughed and Ben noticed that the two girls were holding hands. 

"And I see your still a no good slave for Uma.'' Mal shot back. Evie opened her mouth but closed it, maybe realizing it was pointless to try to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Well, Let's just say I moved on to bigger and badder things. By the way...Uma told me to give you a special message.'' Harry leaned in closer to the purple haired female and whispered something in her ear, then traced her face with his hook. Ben didn't miss the way Mal went a little pale, but she quickly returned to her normal color and glared at Ben.

"Better watch what you do with this one Ben, He's a dog. Ta ta.'' She pulled Evie away, who waved.

"See ya later Ben! Hope you two have a good time'' She winked and made what she meant quite obvious. Both of their faces went red and Harry started to cuss under his breath.

"As If I would do anything sexual with him!'' he yelled after her, Ben's heart fell and he started to walk away. He was lying, but the lie felt so... _Real._ And so Harry followed him, His hands in his pockets. 

They ended up outside a empty class room. Ben opened the door and closed it behind Harry. They just stood there for a couple minutes, that is Until Ben ended up pressed up against the door. He stared into Harry blue eyes and went a little red in the face.

"aw what's wrong cutie? Am I making you...Excited?'' Harry said in his ear, Before Ben could do anything he stepped away and looked around. "Nah, Just joking. Don't worry.'' He smiled and ran a hand though his hair, Ben couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Harry looked at the only computer with a raised eyebrow. Ben wished he didn't step away, wished he kissed him. Wished for Harry to have done something besides stepping away. "So...What's this?'' The son of hook asked as he pointed at it. Ben reigned his composer and Walked over. "Well I figured you missed your family, And I know you have a bit more time before you leave buttttttttt.....I figured you would wanna face time with them?" He looked down then back up, Harry looked a bit surprised but he shrugged and sat in front of it. Ben sighed in relief and Turned it on. 

"Leave.'' Harry said all of a sudden. Ben looked at him, then At the door and walked out. No use causing a huge fight. "Close the door!'' He heard, and he did what he was commanded. He just stood outside until He realized he had a meeting with Grumpy, something about how all the dwarfs wanted some time off from work. A pointless meeting but most were. So he sighed and walked away, Hoping that this was not a bad idea.

At once his family popped up on screen. Harry just waved and looked around. "Hey dad.'' He looked back at the screen. C.J and Harriet were frowning at him and his father had his arms crossed.

"Did you see them?'' Hook asked, Harry nodded and put his feet up on the table.

''Just the normal fairy, All talk and no show,'' Harry smirked. "Oh Ben I love you, Oh Ben my father is scared that I might be attacked by Harry.'' He then proceeded to moan. "Oh Ben, Fuck me until my fairy Ass fucking-''

"Harry! Did you get the wand!?'' Hook yelled. Harry flinched a little, then noticed C.J and Harriet were smirking to each other. He felt anger spark in his chest and Stuck his tongue out.

"Er...No...'' He muttered, then Hurried to explain when he saw his father's face turning red. "Only because this place keep it locked up. If I tried to get the wand No doubt I'll get shipped back to the Isle.'' Hook merely nodded and Harry felt shame wash all over him, Then anger. He shouldn't be feeling ashamed. But...He hated it when he failed his father, for when he did it would leave scars. His father took a deep breath.

"Harry it is important you either get the wand and rule that Hell or Destroy that Fairy bitch.'' Harry nodded. "Unless you wish to fail me?'' Harry shook his head.

"No father, I wouldn't dream of it.'' 

"I should have gotten C.J or Harriet to go instead of you.'' Harry felt tears wash up in his eyes but he **would not** cry. To cry would mean failure, to cry would mean defeat. But his father had a point. C.J would have had a plan to steal it, she would have gotten it quickly. She also would Have killed That Stupid Fairy. Harriet would have used her body to get the wand, would have flirted and gotten it faster then you could say "Rotten apples.'' She would have used her popluatory to make Penny kill herself. But Harry...But what did Harry have? **Nothing.** He was just Harry...

"Yeah, Harry why can't you get anything right?'' C.J said and Harriet snickered and muttered something under her breath.

" _Worthless...Pathetic...mistake...no good bitch...Bastard...no son of mine...''_ Those rang over and over In his head. The tears Threatened to fall. He shook his head.

"Aw look at that! He's cryingggg.'' Harriet sang. C.J howled with laughter. Hook merely smirked and crossed his arms. Anger began to grow, The words were growing louder and louder in his head and no matter how hard he tried Harry could not make them shut up.

 _"Crybaby. A worthless mess! Bastard! He's crying like a five year old!''_   The tears fell like rain. 

"Shut up.'' Harry hissed as his lungs closed up, as Tears fell like rain. As tears fell like they were diamonds.

"Crybabyyyyy!'' His sisters were monsters. His sisters were demons. He hated them and yet he loved them. His family died, his family were monsters.

"Loser, Faker, A no good bas-''

Harry took a deep breath. ''I said shut up you bitches.'' He looked at his father for help, A mistake seeing as he never offered any.

His sisters kept laughing, kept singing and Harry finally snapped

"SHUT UP I SAID!"'  He yelled and The computer ended on the floor, it screen all black. He didn't even know he had stood up, didn't even notice his hand was bleeding. 

"I HATE YOU! FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!"' He screamed, he started to kick the broken device. He didn't even care if anyone could hear. His tears faded as he kept screaming. He completely didn't care if anyone could hear. Only when the room was broken did he calm down. He ran a hand though his hair, then sat on a desk and Started to bite his fingers. The pain helped bring him back down to earth.

" _Tie her up...Slit her throat...Cut her wings off...Knock her out and chain her up...I'm going to make you regret ever_   _ruing my father, fairy boy.''_ He thought, He didn't really know if he had to leave the room or something so he just sat there. He looked out the window and watched the sun fall. He smiled and Shook his head.

"Steal the wand, then kill her family and make her watch.'' He finally spoke. Now to figure out how to  _get_ the wand. That would be the hard Part.

Ben was free, he finally was free of that gosh darn meeting. He had gotten Grumpy to agree to compromise. He didn't really care but he was a prince and it was his duty to care about everything, no matter how pointless it seemed. He sighed and ran a hand though his blondish brown hair as he walked. It was around dinner time and Ben couldn't injore the rumbling from his stomach. He figured he could get Harry and they could go eat together. And so when he reached the room he had left Harry in and stopped outside the door with his hand on the door handle and waited a couple minutes.

What did he feel for the son of Hook? He would answer with a simple "He's cool.'' But that wasn't it. The feeling he got in his chest when he was around the other was not "Cool" it was not anything related to friendship, He doubted friendship made you feel dizzy, made you have dreams about the other.He doubted that friendship made a fire in your chest. Was it...Love? Ben shook his head and took a deep breath. He didn't even know anything about this kid for god sake! But....He felt something new when he was around Harry, something he didn't ever recall feeling. But was it Love? Ben had a feeling it was. And so Ben sighed and quietly muttered under his breath 

"I can't love a villain, I can't love a guy.'' He found fate cruel and he finally brought up the courage and opened the door. Then he froze and looked at the once cleaned room. The computer lied in shatters, It pieces all over the room. The chair was lying on it's side. None of that really mattered to Ben. What did matter was that in the middle of the chaos was Harry, his hair a mess and his hands bleeding. Harry looked calm as he sat upon the desk, swinging his feet back and forth like a child. Ben rushed over and grabbed one of his hands. "You're bleeding! What happened!?!?"' The other boy tugged his arm away and sneered. He looked a bit pale and sick.

"Wouldn't you like to know! What a fucking shock!'' Harry yelled and Ben flinched. He could tell Harry was upset. He could tell it was something to do with his family, and so he didn't press for answers, He knew in time the other boy would talk. They just sat there for a while until Harry stood up.

"So are we just gonna sit here? I'm starving.'' Ben nodded and followed the other boy out of the room.

Harry wanted him so bad, He needed him so _bad_. Ben was like water, was like food. He needed him to live but the other boy didn't notice. And for that Harry hated him, And for that Harry loved him. Ben was so...Stupid! Why couldn't he see how much Harry loved him? Was he blind!?!?! It seemed as if fate was fucking with him over and over and over again, as if seeing how far and long it can torture him before the boy broke. What a fucking great life he had! 

That night Screams interrupted the slumber of the on of hook. Harry woke up from the amazing dream to hear Ben screaming. It took him about a total of three seconds to get up, all sense of sleep gone. Ben was screaming loudly and rolling around, his hands moving as if to push some one away. Harry didn't really know what to do, so he did the only thing he thought would help: He slapped Ben in the face and at once the Prince woke up, his face drenched in sweat and tears. Harry just stood there.

"You had a nightmare.'' Ben didn't move, his chest rising and falling as he gulped air in. Harry felt bad for him, it seemed as if Everyone had nightmares. He snickered at that and turned to leave. "I'll Let you-''

"Don't go..'' Ben muttered as he grabbed Harry's wrist. The son of hook Closed his eyes for a moment, he could hear the plea in Ben's voice, could hear the fear, could feel the other shaking badly. He wondered what the dream was about, He wanted to hold Ben until the dreams faded. "Please?'' That broke him. So he turned around to face the other and Sat down. Ben and him just looked at each other. 

"So you wanna-Ah!'' Harry yelled as Ben pulled him under the covers and cuddled close to the other boy. Harry could feel his body reacting to this: His face warming up and the all the blood in his body rushing downwards. If Ben noticed he didn't say anything, he just kept shaking.

"Hey um...Talking about this shit helps?'' Harry winched at how lame he sounded. Ben took a shaking breath.

"I..I was dreaming about when I was younger.....I- My father used to lock me in a closet.'' Ben whispered, his eyes full of fear and darting around as if scared that someone might hear. "When ever I would do something bad...He would lock me in there with no food or water for a whole day.'' His eyes started to fill with tears. Harry blinked and looked at him, a bit confused, the king would... do that to his only son? "It was worst when I broke the rules around people important...'' Tears fell like diamonds, It was torture and yet it was a cure. "H-He would...He would call me names and no matter how hard I pleaded to get out it...I had to stay in there all day, in the dark.''   

"I had a doll.'' He blurted out. Ben looked at him as he went on. "It would help when I was hurt or scared.'' Harry got up and looked at Ben with a embarrassed look. "I still carry it around, believe me if you wanna.'' He then walked over the his bed and crawled under it. He reached around in the blackness with a conflicted look. His fingers brushed his sword and He held it for only a couple seconds, He once again swore What he would do. He would make His father proud, his sisters, **Uma.** Finally after what seemed years He grabbed the damn bunny and Crawled out from under the bed and threw it at the Prince. "It helps when I was scared or hurt, Trust me that was the only thing that helped.'' He shrugged, as If it was no big deal. Ben looked at it, all Scuffed and dirty and broken and smiled softly as his fingers played with it arms. Harry just watched him, realizing he had met a god, and yet he had met a Mortal. 

"Thanks...But I don't want it.'' Ben looked at Harry and apologized. Harry felt his heart sink as he nodded.

''Shocking, The prince doesn't want something that is broken!'' He hissed. "I'm so sorry that Blood isn't good enough!'' He then flushed red as Ben laughed and wiped his eyes.

"His name is Blood? Very scary...'' Ben smiled and Harry crossed his arms. "And I didn't want it because I prefer you to comfort me.'' Harry mind went blank and he just looked at Ben, Half certain this was a Joke. But from Ben's face it wasn't a joke. And so Ben went on, "I- Well this may sound a bit weird but... I think I- Ah!'' Harry tackled him and they fell of the bed, but at that moment neither cared. Harry looked down at Ben and wiped away his tears. "You have no idea how long I wanted to fucking do this!'' Harry whispered and then slammed his lips on the other. And both felt Their worlds explore and Be remade, Their world was empty expect for them.

All Was well, and all was soon to be destroyed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here it is! Chapter six, WOAHHHHHHHH!!! So I'm sorry for taking a long time to post this, I've been a bit busy with like (aka Talking to the amazing kenny chan, watching BTS, working on other stories, and roleplaying on Amino!) So thanks for sticking with me. But damn chapter six already? I'm impressed with myself seeing as normally the chapters would be hella short or cringey. I've also been a bit busy with school (Aka grades and drama and boyfriend) So that is another reason why I am so so so late on posting. So please forgive me!!!! and my grandma died so. And once again thanks for sticking with me (I didn't expect this story which started out as a joke to be so poplar I feel so special!) So what do you guys wanna see in future chapters, More characters, more gayness, less gayness? Maybe some Sex? I would love to know so I can make this a better story (I am sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I can't jeep track of how long the chapters are)


End file.
